A Spanish Man in Italy
by tsukamatopudding
Summary: The day Antonio met Officer Lovino was the best day of his life, as far as he was concerned. And, though Lovino doesn't realize it just yet, it's his best day too. Lovino becomes the center of Antonio's world, but being friends with a police officer isn't necessarily safe...


**Okay, so this is a Spamano fanfic, but I really wanted to have one where Romano was the seme, so I guess this is...Romapain? Ah, that sounds awful, though. I'll have to come up with a better name later...anyways, this is a story where Romano and Spain are both humans living in Italy, and...yeah, no spoilers. This is M-rated for a reason, but you won't know why until waaaaay later! Keep reading, though, and I'm sure you'll love the story. I can see it all in my head. First, they-ah, but no spoilers! So, read on...**

Just another boring day near Cagnano Verano, where the sun seemed to always shine and the sky was a bright blue dotted with white clouds. The wind blew through the trees like a sweet sigh and the balmy temperature was perfect. The roadside shimmered slightly in the low heat as Poliziotto Lovino Vargas sat in his car, watching it. His hazel eyes squinted at it as he waited. What he was waiting for, he wasn't sure. His boss, Giovanni Capollo, had told him that a strange group of an unknown name had associates driving this road almost every day, and that they had only been noticed because of their excessive speeding.

Leaning his head against his seat while putting his feet on the dash, Lovino sighed. heartily. As a senior police officer, he didn't know why he had been stationed at one of the most boring spots in history. Strada Statale 89 was most certainly not a hotspot for any criminal activity. It was a gorgeous place to drive, as it was so close to the ocean. The other police officers often teased him for his fascination with the sea.

Lovino's radio let out a loud beep, disturbing his peace.

"_I hope you're not just sitting around, Lovino!" _The man in question groaned loudly. Elizaveta, his fellow police officer, had a strange sense of humour and loved to tease him. Not that he minded. The two had met on a case and had been inseparable ever since.

Lovino grinned as he pressed the talk button. "Not that you should talk, Eliza! When was the last time you arrested someone?"

Eliza's laugh came through the radio loudly. "_Actually, yeah. I caught some bastardo who was trying to sell some crazy-ass drug on a street corner. In broad daylight! The nerve of some people, right?"_

"Where'd you catch him?" Lovino asked curiously. It wasn't common to find drug sellers in Cagnano Verano.

"_Via Foggia." _Eliza said. "_But if you tell Gilbert, you're dead! He'd flip his shit if he knew I arrested someone, especially a guy."_

Lovino let out a chuckle. "Yeah, sure, Liza. Listen, I'll radio later."

"_Ciao, Lovi!"_

Lovino sighed and shook his head. Eliza, though a smart one and a practiced police officer, had no idea that Gilbert, one of the other police officers who worked mainly near Bagno, had his eye on her. Not that Lovino was surprised. She had a bit of a thick skull when it came to romance and stuff, something she had proved when a guy who started hitting on her at the scene of an accident she was helping ended up getting arrested for harassment.

As Lovino reflected upon his rather hopeless friend, his eye caught a movement in his rear view mirror. Sitting up properly in his seat, he saw that a car was coming down the road. It was hard to gauge its exact speed, but it was clear that the driver was not going the speed limit. He was going _under_ it, driving as slowly as a snail!

Shaking his head, Lovino switched his radio's channel to his boss'. "Capo? Capo!"

A burst of static sounded. "_Si, Officer Vargas?"_

"Capo, there's some idiot doing about ten miles under the speed limit on SS89. Should I stop him?" Lovino asked, his voice serious. Though most wouldn't peg him as a serious person, Lovino took his job very seriously. Protecting others was something he found important. A little feeling of victory sounded in his chest whenever he stopped someone from getting hurt, whether or not that was arresting a drunk driver or helping with special occasions, like parades.

"_Certo. Check him out. Don't ticket him if he's not done anything else, though. Might just be a tourist who doesn't know anything about roads, if he's going so slow. Ha! Quello che una lumaca! Hahaha!"_

With another burst of static, his boss radioed out. Lovino sighed, buckled his seatbelt, and let the car pass him a little before turning on his lights and following it. It was a Tauro Sport Autor V8 Spider, a seriously nice Spanish car.

"What the hell is a Spanish car doing in Italy?" Lovino mumbled. The car pulled aside onto the shoulder of the road and Lovino stopped behind it, unbuckling his seat belt and opening his door. Stepping outside, he walked over to the car and knocked on the window. The driver rolled the window down.

Lovino took a good look at him, expecting to see someone in a leather jacket. Instead, he was surprised to see a rather good-looking Spanish man in a loose long-sleeved shirt and khaki shorts with curly chocolate locks, green eyes, and nervous eyes.

"Lo siento officer!" He said in a strained voice. "I didn't realize I was going so fast."

Lovino let out an easy chuckle and the man glanced at him with curious eyes.

"Don't worry, sir." He said in a casual voice. "You weren't speeding."

The man relaxed visibly. "Oh, bien! I'm glad I read those signs right! Most of them were in Italian..."

"Not from here?" Lovino asked curiously. He loved to talk to visitors. He was proud of his country and its many beauties.

"No, I'm not. I'm from Spain." The man said. "My name's Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Yours?"

Lovino dipped his hat to Antonio like the proper gentleman he was. "Officer Lovino Vargas."

Antonio grinned. "Oh. Habla español?"

"Con fluidez. Por supuesto." Lovino replied in fluid Spanish. The language had been close to Italian, after all.

Antonio's eyes widened, as did his smile. "Oh, wow, you know Spanish!"

Lovino nodded. "Yes, I learned when I-"

"_Vargas!" _

Lovino held a finger up to signal Antonio to give him a minute. Pulling out his radio, he stepped away from Antonio's car. "Si, boss?"

"_I need you to search that snail man's car and give him a pat-down._"

Lovino groaned. "Yes, sir."

He sighed as he put his radio back in his car. He hated searching people's private property, but not quite as much as he hated giving people a pat-down. It was mostly because he didn't like making his fellow citizens feel uncomfortable. That, and he always felt like a pervert doing it, but, if his boss said so...

Returning to Antonio's open window, Lovino leaned his face down. "Sorry, Antonio, but I have orders to search you and your car...I need you to get out and place your hands on you car's hood."

Antonio nodded and did what Lovino had told him to do. He wasn't exactly nervous, because he had nothing suspicious in his car, but, as a gay man, it would be awkward for him to be touched by another man...especially one as attractive as Lovino. Those eyes were definitely interesting. Both brown and green...shaking his head mentally, Antonio watched as Lovino searched through his car.

Finding nothing, Lovino came to stand behind Antonio, sighing.

"Sorry about this." Lovino said as he began giving him a pat-down. "I honestly don't think you're a criminal."

"S'no problem." Antonio said airily. He flinched slightly as Lovino finished up his pat-down, and slowly turned to face the officer. "So...am I to be arrested?"

Lovino laughed good-naturedly. "No, no. I didn't find anything at all that led me to believe you're up to something."

"Great!" Antonio said, flashing him a smile. Lovino really was easy to talk to. "Listen, Lovino, I'm new in town, I just moved in yesterday, and I was wondering if we could hang out? I don't really know anyone, and I figure you're not involved in anything weird since you're an officer..."

Lovino nodded. "Sure, sure. Here-hang on, I'm sure it's here somewhere...ah!" Lovino pulled a slightly crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket, and handed it to Antonio. "If you want, I'm free in two days."

Antonio smiled. "Great! See you Saturday, then."

Getting back into his car, Lovino snorted as Antonio tried to wave while he drove off, looking like a goofy monkey. Settling back into his previous position of relaxing, Lovino nodded to himself. Antonio seemed like an okay guy, and Lovino would love to hear all about Spain. That would have to wait until Saturday, however.

The rest of the day passed without a single person passing by Lovino's car. Before he headed home, Lovino radioed Eliza to let her know that he would be at the station soon. They usually went out for dinner after a long shift like this one, and he was bursting to tell her about his strange encounter with a Spanish man in Italy.

Driving back to the police station after a long day of boredom, Lovino found himself looking forward to learning more about the snail driver Antonio with a sports car.

Lovino nodded to himself.

Saturday it was.

**So, the mysterious Antonio who drives a Tauro sports car (yes, those actually exist). I literally googled "Spanish cars" and found this gorgeous baby. It's pretty awesome...I kind of want one now. Anyways, I know the beginning is a bit weird, but I wanted to have them meet in an unusual way. I hoped the story flowed well enough, and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, trust me-otherwise I'll forget to update the story and you'll be sitting there tearing your hair out going, "WHAT THE F$ & happens next?" That, and reviews make me giggle like a girl on drugs because they make me feel all toasty inside, so...**

**Ta-ta for now, my dear readers~!**


End file.
